Traffic Lights
by imbornqueenofklutz
Summary: AU: A simple Naomily One Shot. Naomi's a traffic enforcer and Emily is nothing but a reckless driver. Disclaimer: Is it July yet?


_Thud _. Emily fell out of her bed in the middle of sleep. 'Fucking hell, that fucking hurts'. Once she was finally able to move her body, she slowly shifted her body to check the time on her alarm.

The red light shows that's it's already 10:30 AM. 'Fuck! I'm bloody one and a half late in opening my very own pet shop!' She hissed whilst standing up from the floor. As soon as she got up, Emily immediately run to have shower.

After her shower, she immediately head out of her bedroom and run towards her living room, startling her best mate Cook.

'In a bit rush are we Red?'

'Well, I'm fucking late on opening my very own business. I usually open it at 9.'

Cook turned his head to look at the time on Emily's wall clock, 'Well shit, Red ya gotta run now, pretty sure you don't wanna lose customers.'

'I definitely wouldn't want that to happen, but also will you please clean my flat before you go home?'

'Aye mate!'

Naomi and Effy were comfortably sat and having the best coffee probably they had in their entire life, when a blazing car caught their attention.

'Not another bastard to start my day' Naomi groaned whilst Effy took a long drag on her fag.

'Are you just gonna seat there and not help me?' Naomi asks the emotionless Effy .

Naomi immediately followed the blazing blue car on her police car, but then she notices that the car doesn't even bother to slow down its pace or to even stop.

'Fucking twat, I'm not planning to chase you bastard!' after a few more blocks, Naomi notices that the car she's been trying to chase finally slows down.

Naomi blows her horn, signaling the driver to stop, and was surprised that the driver obliged her. As soon as the car stops, she immediately came over the driver but has to stop a few millimeters away once her eyes had laid on the driver. It was the very first time she saw a hair as vibrant red as the driver's hair.

She clears her throat, alarming the girl right in front of her.

'May I help you officer?'

_OMG her voice is so sexy, look at her cute button nose, her cute lips, I mean look at the ways it moves when she talks. And those lovely chocolate brown eyes._

Naomi was pulled out from her day dream when Emily awkwardly clears her throat.

'Right, well I'm here to ask for your license.'

'On what grounds?' Emily asked cheekily.

'Well you didn't stop your car when the lights went red. That's one of the major traffic violations.'

'Officer, can we just let it go? You see, I was on a rush. I'm late in opening my business' Emily points at the pet shop behind her.

'Well, it's already opened. So give me your license 'because I'm not buying your bargain.'

Emily sighs as she walked closer to Naomi, 'Listen I wasn't giving you any excuses here, and I was late opening my own business since I normally open it at 9. Maybe it's my sister who had it opened.'

'Okay, but I still need your license'

Naomi could actually just let go of Emily's violation, but then she realize she needed to know Emily's name. _What can't she admire and find a traffic violator pretty? _

Emily finally gave in, and she hands Naomi her license. But she was suddenly surprised when she heard Naomi snort a laugh.

'What?'

'Nothing, nothing'

'Christsake, Em try to keep your knickers on and hurry the fuck up here!' Naomi was startled with the bitchy girl who just yelled at Emily.

'And that would be my twin, yelling at me to hurry up so can I have back my license please?' Naomi noticed Emily's discomfort when she asked for her license. 'Hey look, I'm sorry if I'm giving you a hard time just doing my job.'

Emily nods at her taking back the license.

Being interrogated is something Emily never wants and another thing she hates is when her twin, Katie humiliates her. Having her day start with a foul mood, Emily stormed on her pet shop and slammed her hands on the counter table, 'What the hell was that all about Katie?' she screams just enough to make Katie jump a little from her seat and making few of the dork bark towards the angry Emily.

'Well you-you were flirting with that blonde traffic enforcer whilst knowing the fact that you're late.' Katie reasons out.

'I wasn't flirting with her! She caught me for over speeding and not stopping on the red lights, because I was in a hurry to get here, knowing that I'm already late! You know what Kay, as much as I love you, I hope sometimes you'd think first before opening your stupid big mouth!' With that Emily headed for the staffs room to leave her things there and to change her clothes, the day at the pet shop passed by without having a single word being exchanged by the twins.

It was yet another eventful day at Naomi's duty. Each hour would pass by with random traffic violators, random stranger asking for some already obvious directions.

Finally it was lunch time to both Effy and Naomi, they both decided to stop by and at a local burger house. Naomi was too busy munching over fries that she didn't even notice that Effy was staring at her intensely it was only until Effy clears her mouth that she noticed that Effy is having her famous knowing smile.

'What?' Naomi asks furiously, raising her eyebrow.

'Nothing' Effy shrugs

'It's not nothing Stonem if you stare at me with a knowing smile.'

'Fuck you'

'Fuck you right back'

'You're thinking about someone aren't you Nai?'

Even though, Naomi didn't tell Effy that there's something—someone to be exact that she's thinking about, she knows that her best friend is well aware of what's going on with her mind.

And the truth is, since the incident that happened 3 days ago, Naomi could get out of her mind the red hair girl with luscious chocolate brown eyes and she definitely feels weird about it, knowing that she wouldn't get to see this girl again.

Back to Emily's busy life at her pet shop, the petite girl was feeling a bit mutual. She couldn't take her mind off from a peroxide blonde and dazzling blue eyed traffic enforcer. She wanted to see her again, probably she will or she won't and truth be told, it's making her a little bit hopeless.

Emily was pulled out from her reverie when her phone violently vibrates on her pocket. Retrieving the offensive object, it reveals a text message coming from her best friend, Cook. **_Hey Red, gonna pick you up tonight, time for Cookie Monster to have some action at the club_**.

Emily grinned when she read the message, imagining Cook thrusting and doing some dry humping while typing his text, she immediately respond to Cook's text; **_Sure pick me up at 8._**

Two hours of sweat, alcohol and some drugs kept Emily alive all through the night. She loves this, this ecstatic feeling you get when you're out and clubbing, makes her forget about the world and tonight it's just her and Cook getting wasted on a happy bliss.

After few more dance and alcohol, finally Emily and Cook have decided to call it a night.

'Had a great night Red?' Cook asks Emily as he hops on the passenger's seat of Emily's car.

'Of course I did, you know me. I always feel so alive with alcohol' Emily was obviously slurring with her words making Cook burst into laughter.

'Uh-oh, somebody's drank!'

'Excuse me, I'm not drank' Emily hissed as she started her car.

'Okay if you say so. Anyways, any fit bird for you Red?'

Emily cringes over the obviously fact that Cook would be asking this to her, she knows it'll come but this moment was not what she was expecting.

'Unfortunately there's none. But—'

'Go on' Cook encourages her

'Fine, but don't laugh yeah?'

'Okay'

'Well last Tuesday, while I was on a rush going to the pet shop, I drove really fast so I over sped and I didn't even stop on the red lights' Once again, Cook cuts her.

'I don't see where this is going man.'

'Just listen to me. Anyways, so obviously, I have violated two traffic rules. Then a traffic enforcer chased me, so when we finally came into a full stop I was surprised that the traffic enforcer is a girl. She's got this pale skin, peroxide blond shoulder length hair, and tantalizing blue eyes, and I swear Cook since that incident I haven't pull her out of my mind.' Emily waited for Cook's judgment but she was answered with a loud snore coming from her left side.

Emily decided to blow her horn to startle Cook and drove a bit faster than the usual, funny as it may seem but it didn't wake Cook up.

'What the hell Red, slow down a bit ya?'

'Sorry, I was just trying to get home faster.' Emily laughed at her own joke.

Seconds later, they heard a siren wailing and when Cook turned his head he noticed that they are being chased by a police car; 'Shit Emilio, it's coming after us!'

Emily had a panic, making her speed up again. 'Fuck this is the second time around this week.' _What if it's the same traffic enforcer, this is going to be way too embarrassing, I don't want her to think that I'm such a huge twat when it comes to driving._

'Emilio, just stop the car okay!'Cook demanded and Emily when full stop on the side of the street, followed by the traffic enforcer.

A tap on her window, tells Emily to roll it down and she did. She stopped at about mid way when she recognized the traffic enforcer and indeed it was the same who caught her last Tuesday. She stopped dead on her tracks, taking in the beauty that is stood right in front of her. She smiled a bit when she realized that Naomi was having a staring contest with her. Their staring contest soon ended when Cook clears his throat making them both jump a little.

'Good evening officer.' Emily greets.

'Good to see again.' There's an obvious sarcasm on Naomi's voice that hurt Emily just a bit.

'Look officer, I know once again violated traffic rules, but I was just out having fun right now, so don't ruin my night.

'Ha! Drunk driving aren't we?'

Emily cursed herself; _of course she's going to smell my breath. Dammit Emily get your shit together!_

'Sorry, just really having an awesome night here unlike you. You're stuck in your uniform' _Way to go with your rudeness Emily._

'Well maybe if you hand me your license now Emily I could probably get to enjoy my night as well.' _She remembers my name, she remembers my name._

Emily rummaged through her bag to look for her wallet; finally she finds her license and gives it Naomi. Their fingers brush each making their breath hitch for a nanosecond.

'I'm hoping that the next time I see you Ms. Fitch I wouldn't be getting your license again._' Does that mean she hopes to see me again?_

'I could try that' Emily winks, making Naomi giggle.

'Drive safely yeah?' Naomi tells her when she returns Emily's license.

'Thanks, and have a good night too officer'

It's been two weeks, when Emily got caught by Naomi twice for her habit of reckless driving. They both try to deny the fact that they both long of seeing each other again, but unfortunately nothing happens.

It was one fine Wednesday afternoon when Naomi decides to take her dog to a pet shop for some total make over- hair trimming and the like.

When Naomi came to the nearest pet shop, she stood for few minutes outside, possibly making her a stalker but don't get her wrong, the said pet shop looks so familiar to her even though she haven't been there before. Pushing aside her thoughts, Naomi walked in the pet shop.

'Welcome to Fitch Pet Shop, how may I help you today?' A familiar husky voice greets Naomi.

'Emily!' she sounded excited rather than sounding surprise.

'Oh no, what's my offense this time, officer?'

'Naomi. Just call me Naomi, and no you don't have any offense.' Naomi smiled as she tucks a strand of her hair on her ear.

'Oh okay Naomi, so what brings you here?' Emily asking the obvious question. _Twat_.

'Well, err- I think my dog Patches needs some trimming.' Naomi motions her hand to the dog she's been carrying.

Emily walks out of the counter to carry Naomi's dog. 'Aww what a lovely dog are we huh?' Patches licks Emily's face making her fall on the floor and Patches starts to run all over the place, thankfully there's no other customers aside from Naomi.

'Jesus, Patches you better get back here!' Naomi yells as she helps Emily get up. When Emily finally stood up, their faces were inches away; they could clearly feel each other's hot breath. Naomi smelled Emily's candy scented shampoo and her perfume a mixture of vanilla and rose.

They were abruptly pulled out from their balloon when Patches started barking like a wild dog that is.

'Hey boy, you were rude earlier, are you done with your crazy running?' Naomi asks Patches whilst carrying him.

'I think we should start, before he starts running again.' Emily suggests.

'Right.'

After about a half an hour of spending together, talking about random things, Naomi finally decides to go home.

Before she finally gets out of the door, Emily calls her 'Naoms' _shit did I just call her that?_

Naomi turned around, 'Yeah?'

'Err- Are you free this coming Friday? Would you—would you like to go on a dinner with me?' She asks nervously, her voice almost bearably to hear.

It surprises Emily when she heard the answer. 'I would love to, give me your phone and I'll save my number.'

'Sure' Emily answers as she search for her phone on her pocket.

'There we go, so I'll see you this Friday.' Naomi hands back her phone.

When Emily already closed the pet shop, she decides to text Naomi.

**_Hey Emily here, just wanted to ask if you're still in for dinner on Friday? Xx_** she silently cursed herself for using a kiss sign at the end of the message. It's been exactly five minutes since she texted Naomi but she haven't got any reply just yet. She decided to hop in her car and drive way home, thinking that maybe Naomi wouldn't want to go on a dinner with her.

Emily got stuck on a heavy traffic when her phone decides to vibrate, indicating that Naomi was calling her.

'Hello?' comes her husky voice.

'Hey Ems sorry didn't get to message you right away, I was a bit busy washing my clothes whilst playing with Patches that I didn't notice you sent me a text.' Naomi's voice so sweet and calm that it made Emily's heart swell.

'S'right. Don't worry about it.'

'Good, good. So about Friday, yes I'm still on for that dinner. What do you have in mind?'

'Well I was thinking of some Italian dining at 8pm, what do you think?'

'Hmm sounds like fun to me' suddenly a horn blows rather loudly. 'Jesus Ems are you driving with your phone?'

'Uh-err- Well yes I am. I'm on my way home when you called and it would be rude if I didn't answer your call.' Emily answers cheekily.

'Lucky you I was off duty or else, I'll definitely arrest you by now for another driving violation.' Her suddenly outburst made Emily giggle.

'I'm not joking Ems, I'm serious. I'd better let you go now; I don't want anything to happen to you because of talking to me on the phone while driving.' Now it was Naomi's turn to curse herself, but she was pretty sure that she could feel Emily smiling on the line.

'Alright, alright. I'll pick you up on Friday at around 7:30 just text me the address where I can pick you up.'

'Okay, I'll send it to you right after this. Bye Ems. Drive safely yeah?'

'I will. Goodnight Naoms.'

Came Friday night, Emily was fidgeting with her hands whilst standing outside Naomi's flat. It's making her anxious, making her feel like she's going to turn around instead of opening the door. She's nervous; she never had a date in a while. _This isn't a date, dream on bitch_

Finally, after about 5 mins or less, Emily finally decides to ring the door bell.

The door finally opened, revealing a Naomi wrapped in fluffy green towel, her body dripping with water.

'Hey'

'Hi'

They stood by the door for god knows how long, looking at each other intensely, their staring contest took off when a cold breeze of wind hit them.

'OMG sorry, come in.'

Emily takes in the surrounding of Naomi's flat; it has a retro-ish touch everywhere and has a peaceful ambiance.

'Sorry, I just got out of the bathroom' Naomi motions her hand to her body. 'Make yourself at home, there's a wine on the fridge if you want. It'll just take me few seconds to get ready'

'Naoms, relax no need to ramble. I was just really early; I don't wanna get caught up with the traffic.'

'Oh alright then.' Naomi smiles as she walks backwards towards her room.

'Take your time yeah?'

Emily was randomly scanning a fashion magazine while waiting for Naomi when all of a sudden she heard Naomi's voice.

'Yeah'

'Can you come over here the bedroom please?' Emily didn't hesitate and she immediately springs towards Naomi's bedroom.

'What's the matter?'

'I can pull up the zipper, guess it decided to get stuck somewhere.'

'Oh, let me help you up.' Emily heard Naomi's breath becoming ragged when Emily's finger trails on her back as she zips her up.

'There we go.'

'Thanks.' Naomi smiles to Emily genuinely.

'So I'm gonna head back to the couch and wait for you there'

As soon as Emily was about to turn her heels, Naomi grabbed her wrists and in an instant their lips crashed. Emily doesn't seem to catch up on what was going on, her eyes widely open. After few kisses, Naomi finally pulled out. Anxiousness washed all over her face.

'I—I'm sorry. I just really wanted to kiss you right from the moment I saw you.'

Silence filled the room, making Naomi more anxious than ever. But then, she was surprised when Emily brings back their lips together again. The kiss was frantic, full of want and need. Not long enough, Naomi tugged on Emily's lower lip, making the red head moan. It didn't take any longer before Emily decides to slide her tongue to Naomi's mouth.

Tongues battling for dominance, all of a sudden Naomi lets out a croaky moan when Emily starts to suck on her tongue and her hand slowly cupping Naomi's arse.

Not long enough, they fall on Naomi's bed, making Emily under Naomi. But she's fast, she moved fiercely, without even breaking the kiss; she turns around making herself on top of Naomi.

The kiss continues, and it's like they never ever want to stop. Finally gathering the entire courage she needs, Emily finally starts to straddle Naomi, making her moan at every movement Emily does.

Naomi's eyes, turns into a darker shade of blue. Giving signal to Emily that she's too well turned on at the moment. Emily slowly caressed the bare skin on Naomi's stomach, scratching it oh so lightly with her nails, making Naomi let out little whimpers. 'Fuck Ems'

Slowly Emily pulled up her shirt, revealing her breasts right in front of Naomi. She also removed Naomi's top, and almost forgot that Naomi wasn't wearing any bra at the moment. Without any hesitation she sucked on Naomi's boob, biting and nibbling on its nipple, making it harder than it's already been.

'Emily-I' Naomi was practically running out of words to say.

'What is it Naomi?' Emily whispers on her ears, dominance obviously surrounding the room.

'I want you inside me..Please!' She cries and begs Emily.

Emily finally gave in to Naomi's pleads, as she slowly pulled up Naomi's pencil skirt and she slides her finger on Naomi's wet folds, 'Jesus, you're fucking wet'

'Well I'm blaming it on you' she grins as she pulls Emily for a kiss.

Emily continued pumping inside Naomi as she circles her clit and as if she couldn't get enough of Naomi, she slowly moved her head and starts to suck on Naomi's clit. Tasting every flowing juice, making Naomi scream the unconceivable curse. She continues to let her tongue dance on Naomi's clit pumping exactly three fingers, pushing harder and harder making Naomi's shiver at every beat. 'Shit I'm close.' And without any hesitation, once again Emily thrusts inside Naomi, feeling her muscle clamp up as she reaches her orgasm.

Few moments on, finally Naomi came down from her high, and Emily slowly and teasingly pulls out her finger from Naomi. Before she kisses Naomi, she brings her fingers to Naomi's mouth giving her a taste of her juice and after Naomi does, Emily place it once more inside Naomi to get more juice and to suck it as well and after she sucks on it, she seats up in front of Naomi, revealing her wet clit to Naomi, teasing her and inviting her as Emily thrusts her own fingers on her own clit.

Naomi, bent forward, and started letting her tongue dance on Emily's clit, while the sensation of Emily's fingers still inside her. When Naomi finally felt how much Emily needs her, she immediately joined her two fingers inside of Emily they both continue to pump inside of Emily in a harmonious symphony. Pushing Emily as high as possible to get through her orgasm. 'Naomiiiii-' Emily could no longer comprehend her words as Naomi inserts another finger on Emily's pussy and kisses her roughly yet full of passion. As soon as Emily came down from her high, they were lying side by side both panting from that wonderful sex they just had.

Naomi slowly cupped Emily's face, 'that was fantastic' and she kisses Emily. Once they pulled away, Emily teased, 'Maybe if you arrested me the first moment you caught me driving recklessly, I would've fucked you on your police car.' Images of it floods all over Naomi's thought 'That's a fucking great idea, maybe I'll pretended that you have a violation, just so we can make that happen.' Naomi winks at Emily before they kissed.

Naomi pulled away from the kiss once again, making Emily grumpily groan. 'Well, I believe I was promised with an Italian dinner, come back to my place after dinner. I might have surprises for you.'

* * *

**While my other story is in hiatus(because I don't know yet where to take the story and I still can't decide if I'm going to kill Naomi on the story) I've decided to write this fanfic, it's a one shot story I just gave it a try. This is a different story from the one I mentioned on the previous chapter of Just the Girl I'm Looking For. (Just saying so I won't get you confused). While I was writing this, I'm not too sure yet if I should keep this as a one shot or I should continue. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Please? *batts lashes***

**-F**


End file.
